


Oh  My God They Were Super Troopers

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Karaoke, Pre-Relationship, References to ABBA, i can't believe that's a tag, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: In the KiraDax discord, a few of us were chatting (Reese, Ceci, Alice 👀) and I wound up writing this. Keyla Detmer meeting and falling in love with Joann Owosekun, featuring ABBA.(I can have a little angst. As a treat.)
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Oh  My God They Were Super Troopers

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only 17…" Keyla sang as she arranged her desk.

"Um, hi." A voice broke into her consciousness and Keyla's gaze shot to the door as she cut off singing. A dark-skinned Human young woman walked over and held a hand out. "I'm Joann Owosekun." 

"Keyla Detmer." Keyla shook her hand. Joann was certainly pretty. 

"You don't have to stop singing, Keyla. I've never heard that song before." 

"Yeah, it's really old." She smiled, glad they were talking about music and not the shiny metal and new scar tissue on her head. She didn't doubt all her new crewmates knew what happened to the Shenzhou. "My parents liked trying all sorts of music, they'd ask our home computer to play a random song all the time. This is from a group from the twentieth century on Earth. I could try to get the computer to play it so you don't have to deal with my off-key singing?" She offered. 

"Sure." Joann smiled. "Is there anything I can help you move in?" 

"I'm all moved in, just trying to decide how I want things arranged. Thanks, though. Computer, play 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA." 




"Hey, Joann, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so I thought I'd tell you early in case you don't want to room with me anymore." Keyla started a few days later. She had yet to have someone react poorly, and she didn't know what would happen on the bridge if Joann didn't want to be her roommate, but Keyla felt better telling people early. Joann frowned and nodded her to continue. "I'm bisexual. I know some people aren't comfortable rooming with someone who has the potential to be attracted to them, so if you want me to room elsewhere I can put in a request." She shrugged. Joann smiled and shook her head. 

"No need, I'm a lesbian." 

"Oh, cool." Keyla smiled. 

"You've been spending time with Commander Airiam, right?" Joann asked, sitting on her bed. 

"Yeah." 

"It feels weird to say this about a senior officer, but isn't she cute?" 

"She so is!" Keyla grinned. She probably wouldn't consider dating her unofficial cybernetic enhancement counselor, but something about Airiam's eyes and the seams around her mouth made her really cute. 




Keyla curled up on her bed. Burnham was here. On the Discovery. What were the chances that her prison transport would be in the area and need help? Keyla hoped her former first officer felt horrible guilt for what she did. They used to be friends, but Keyla didn't know if she could forgive the woman. 

"Keyla?" Joann asked quietly as she entered. "Do you want to talk?" 

"No." 

"Are you okay if I play music?" Joann tried. 

"Sure." Keyla sighed. 

"Computer, play 'Money, Money, Money' by ABBA." Joann directed. Keyla looked up at her roommate to find her holding a hand out to dance and sing. While they'd never known capitalism, Keyla could definitely connect to the emotion of the song today. 

Joann was completely unselfconscious, pulling Keyla up on her bed to dance and belt out the song. They jumped around the room, dancing with huge motions, yelling the song at each other, Keyla really getting into it, letting her emotions out. 'All the things she would do' to Burnham if she had the guts… 

"It's a rich man's world!" The song finished and Joann ran to Keyla, jumped up to stand next to her on her bed, and grabbed her in a hug. Joann literally swept Keyla off her feet, twisting them so they landed lying on the bed properly, Keyla giggling from the surprise and the fun of singing with her friend like little kids. 

"Thanks, Joann." She smiled up at her and Joann smiled back. Joann was already pretty, and she was even more beautiful when she smiled, and Keyla thought that maybe this was the most beautiful she'd ever seen her roommate, up close and smiling because of her. 

"I didn't think 'Chiquitita' would be a good song choice." 

"You're right. I think I'm going to go talk to Airiam." Keyla sighed and sat up. 

"Tell her I said she's cute." Joann teased. 

"Tell her yourself." Keyla teased right back. 




"Would it be bad if I said I think Michael Burnham is pretty?" Joann asked one night as they lay in bed. 

"You think every woman on the ship is pretty." Keyla rolled her eyes at her roommate, hoping that Joann included her in the list of people she found attractive. 

"I do." Joann agreed. 

"It's not bad. She's pretty. I had a crush on her for a bit on the Shenzhou." Keyla replied.

"Have you decided if you're going to the party tomorrow night?" Joann changed the subject. 

"Want me to be your wingwoman with Airiam?" Keyla smiled. 

"They're going to have some chances for karaoke and I know you won't laugh at me." 

"Oh." Keyla was touched that her friend wanted her support. "I'll definitely be there, right up front to cheer you on. I'll headbutt anyone who laughs at you." She grinned as Joann laughed. 

"Thanks. Night." 

"Night." 

Keyla kind of felt bad for Michael, still in her uniform and clearly uncomfortable at a party, standing stiffly against a wall. She was debating asking Joann and Airiam to help rescue the woman from herself when Rhys' voice called her name and got her attention. 

"Alright, next up for karaoke, they're roommates and partners on the bridge, Joann Owosekun and Keyla Detmer!" Rhys announced into the mic. 

"What are you doing? I never agreed to sing!" Keyla protested as Joann pulled her up on stage. She was not drunk enough for this. 

"Just do your best at backup." Rhys handed her a mic and winked. Keyla stared at Joann as she recognized the intro to 'Take A Chance On Me'. Could it be? Could her roommate really like her back? 

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go when you're feeling down." Joann sang in her beautiful alto. She took Keyla's hand and the crowd cheered. Keyla knew she was probably blushing. 

"We can go dancing." Joann sang, and it was only Keyla's having memorized the song that reminded her to sing backup. 

"Ohh." She added a half-beat late, mic too close to her face. 

"We can go walking." Joann smiled at her being flustered. 

"Yeahh." Keyla smiled back. 

"As long as we're together." Joann squeezed her hand. 

"Long as we're together." Keyla echoed, squeezing back. 

"Listen to some music." Joann raised her eyebrows at one of their favorite things to do together. 

"Ohh." 

"Maybe just talking." 

"Yeahh." 

"I'd get to know you better." 

"Get to know you better." Keyla grinned remembering their conversations over meals and in their room. 

The song ended and they both went in for a kiss, the crowd whooped and cheered. 

"Get it!" Tilly shouted, managing to slur a little bit. They laughed and hurried off the stage, then came back to return their mics to Rhys as their friends cheered for them again. 

After people kept approaching to congratulate them, the pair left the party, an arm around each other's waist. 

"I know I'm a little drunk, but I've wanted to do that for a while." Keyla admitted, grinning at her roommate. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"I kind of figured. Well, I really hoped you feel about me the same way I feel about you, and this would be a good way to find out." Joann replied. 

"It worked." Keyla added unnecessarily. She wondered how long it would take for scuttlebutt to reach Lorca, but she wasn't too worried. He didn't seem very concerned about relationships between bridge officers. 


End file.
